


If You Let Him

by PFDiva



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Risk of Discovery, Season: Winter in Hieron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Adelaide wants to forget about a certain fighter while in Aubade, and Samothes indulges her





	If You Let Him

**Author's Note:**

> Found this WIP from forever ago and decided to air it out!
> 
> (I am aware that Adelaide is currently dating Hella and possibly prefers ladies to guys, or might not even care for guys at all. I wrote this before the boat flirtation scene and I worked hard on it, so I wanted to share that. Besides, I enjoy people choosing to share sexual experiences with people they trust, but aren't necessarily sexually attracted to. It's the ace in me.)

Samothes encountered Adelaide while walking the streets of Aubade. He saw her before she approached him, but she rarely had something to say to him, so he didn't think she had anything to say this time.

Instead, she fell into step with him, "My lord Samothes."

"My lady Tristero," he replied. She wasn't the Tristero he'd known, but she was Tristero. Death reeked from her, permeating the air in ways mortals could not perceive.

They walked together in an expectant silence. Samothes hadn't been certain of Adaire's description of her, but he was now. He smiled at noone and broke the silence, "How may I be of assistance to you, Adelaide?"

"Nothing, if you're busy," said Adelaide, her voice carefully flippant. He was, but it wasn't urgent, and he understood the request for his time as if she'd asked for it directly.

"We can go to the castle to find somewhere private to speak," Samothes said. Privately, he was terribly amused by her maneuvering, but he did his best to keep the amusement out of his voice. She would misunderstand his mirth and be offended.

"That sounds excellent," Adelaide said, "I'd hate to cause a fuss, you see."

Samothes did not believe that she would hate to cause a fuss at all. In fact, he felt fairly confident in the thought that she would very much enjoy causing a fuss. Again he kept his thoughts to himself. He'd learned and grown.

He led her to the castle and found a private sitting room, lushly appointed, to entertain her in. Of course he discarded his shoes once within the castle, and he let her have first choice of seating in the sitting room. She lounged on a chaise, elegantly draping herself over the furniture.

Samothes chose to plant himself in a squashy, comfortable chair.

Food was brought--something light and tasty, with apples heavily featuring throughout the menu. Once they'd both eaten, Samothes settled back in his seat.

"How have you been enjoying Aubade, Lady Tristero? You've had a few years to get to know the people here and see the city in full. What do you think?"

Adelaide smiled and the expression was sharp, "It's very nice for a town full of murder victims."

Samothes gave her a disapproving frown. Just because it was true didn't mean she had to be hurtful. She waved off his disapproval with an elegant hand.

"But that's not why I've come to see you today, lord Samothes," Adelaide said.

"Oh?" asked Samothes, interested and curious.

The question was not answered by Adelaide getting up until she was standing over his chair, faintly smirking down at him.

"I require your assistance forgetting someone, my lord Samothes," Adelaide said, before adding, "Or at least distract me from them enough that I don't think about them."

She wasn't the first to ask Samothes to lay with her. She wouldn't be the last, he was sure.

Most of the time, the requests were made in haste and in fear, so Samothes refused. He could not grant mortals reprieve from their emotions with his body, and it was unwise to try.

Adelaide, on the other hand, didn't seem the sort to rush into a decision. She was confident, calm, and faintly amused.

"Would you like to go to a bedroom?" Samothes asked, and Adelaide's smirk widened.

"No," Adelaide said, "But thank you. Here is fine."

The door into the room was unlocked, and there was a large picture window. It sent a thrill down Samothes' spine.

He lifted his hands, then paused to look up at her before hiking her skirt, "May I?"

"Will you know what to do?" Adelaide asked, and the sharp humor gave him a tang of Samot. Ah, he missed his wolf so much.

He didn't answer her, simply choosing to smile. She nodded and he slid his hands beneath her dress, caressing up her thighs, the skirt of her dress pooling over his wrists. He pushed her skirts up to her waist, catching her eyes and waiting for her nod before nuzzling at the apex of her thighs, tenderly kissing her through her undergarments.

Adelaide let out a soft exhale over his head as he teased her, kissing her inner thighs and rubbing his nose against her through her clothes.

When she began to smell of desire and her underwear dampened with it, he hooked his fingers into the waistband, then looked up at her for permission again.

Her dark skin had gone a rusty reddish-brown from her flush, her mouth ever-so-slightly hanging open. She closed her mouth and swallowed when she noticed him looking, "Take them off me."

He obeyed her command.

Samothes urged Adelaide closer once her undergarments were removed, his hands on her ass keeping her on her feet as he licked at the moisture that oozed from her. Soft sighs melted into breathy moans until she gave him another order.

"More."

Samothes slid a finger into Adelaide, his lips and tongue focused on the swollen nub of nerves that made her hands fly to his head. Her fingers urgently kneaded into his scalp as his own gradually fucked into her. He pulled away for long enough to tell her, "You can pull, if you want."

Adelaide growled and immediately tangled her fingers in his hair. She pulled him back where she wanted him and he couldn't help a moan of his own.

Adelaide rode his face and fingers until she climaxed, letting out a soft, broken cry that may have been a name. It wasn't his name, but Samothes didn't mind.

Samothes continued to gently fuck his fingers into Adelaide until she cleared her throat and pushed his hand away. She stumbled back a step, then visibly reached for the scraps of her composure.

"What--" she stopped, her voice husky and raw. She cleared her throat and continued, "--what can I do for you?"

"Would you consent to ride me?" She gave his crotch a dubious look, but when he pushed his own clothing to his knees to show her, the dubiousness cleared up. She gave a curt nod, then hiked up her skirts. Adelaide climbed into his lap, straddling his hips. He positioned himself and she slowly sank down onto him, making him groan aloud. She slowly rotated her hips, and his hands couldn't help but fly to her waist. She nodded her approval, then stopped moving to peer into his face.

"Shall I--?" Her hands made as if to reach for his hair and he nodded.

"Please. I'm difficult to hurt, even here."

"Is that a challenge?" Adelaide asked, and her tone made him twitch inside her.

"A request," Samothes admitted. She smiled and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, pulling his head back into a painful arch that made him moan.

Adelaide rode Samothes hard and fast, her teeth sharply nipping at his neck, leaving bruises and the most delicious pain in its wake. It wasn't long before Samothes found his climax with her, his fingers carefully holding her, no matter how rough she was with him.

When he finished, Adelaide reached her hand under her skirts to thumb at the root of her own pleasure and Samothes whined in agonized pleasure at the feeling of her walls tightening around him, his hands on her hips keeping her from getting up. He didn't want her to move just yet.

So he rode out her orgasm with her, her head pressed against his chest as she doubled up around herself, her hands furiously working. It took them both longer, but he came again, and so did she.

They both spent a few long moments, slumped together in his chair. Eventually, Adelaide sighed and lifted her head. Samothes let her up now, and she stretched, then righted her clothing. Samothes made himself presentable as well.

Once she was ready, Adelaide graciously inclined her head to Samothes, "Thank you for this, my lord."

"My thanks to you as well," he replied, and she smiled before sweeping out of the room.


End file.
